


Breaking Down.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Downton in which Isobel ends up taking Ethel in after she is left jobless. Little more kinky. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down.

Ethel Parks had always wanted to be someone special. She had long ago accepted that she wasn't someone special at all, she was nobody. She had been broken and she had been hurt. Now though, now she was crouching on the doorstep, tattering, torn and, despite herself, hopeful. She had knocked before she collapsed into this crouch, sobbing weakly. She needed safety, she needed love... she needed Isobel. The door opened and Isobel gasped at the sight that met her eyes. She grabbed Ethel by the hand and pulled her inside. Ethel stumbled through the door, sobbing weakly. Isobel immediately took her into the living room, marshalled her into one of the arm chairs. She then sat astride her legs and began to kiss her. Ethel murred softly, melting under Isobel's kisses. Isobel kissed around to her neck. While her hands hurriedly and busily undid both of their dresses. Ethel mewled softly. Isobel lovingly pressed a finger to Ethel’s lips.

"Ssssh…"

She purred and using her free hand tugged her dress down so her breasts were exposed to Ethel. Ethel mewed softly. Isobel lent forward pressing her ample bosom into Ethel’s face. Ethel suckled quickly. Isobel gasped and sighed with pleasure. Ethel murred and continued to suckle. Isobel kissed her forehead. Ethel murred again sweetly. Isobel lent back a bit just to allow her room to pull Ethel's dress down to her waist so her breasts were also exposed. Ethel blushed shyly. Isobel smiled and took her time to gently caress and explore Ethel’s breasts with her finger tips. Ethel gasped and mewed softly.   
"My compliments."  
"Thank you... ma'am."  
Isobel smiled and then took Ethel by the hand and helped her to stand. The moment both women stood up their dresses, already loosened by Isobel, fell down around their ankles leaving them both naked. Ethel blushed but smiled.  
"Why are you blushing little one?"

Isobel asked softly, stroking Ethel’s cheeks as she did so.   
"...I... we're... naked?"  
"So? the female body is a very beautiful thing sweet Ethel...you shouldn't be embarrassed about showing it off."  
Ethel blushed but nodded silently. Isobel smiled and began to slowly descend down on to her knees kissing Ethel’s body tenderly as she lowered herself down. Ethel moaned softly. Isobel knelt in front of Ethel and 'worshiped' her body with her lips kissing her all over. Ethel continued to moan.  
"This is what dominates, owns and controls me."  
"Pleasure, mistress?"  
"And the female form...it dominates my dreams and every waking thought. I worship bodies like yours."  
Ethel blushed and smiled softly. 

"I am glad you're happy..."  
"The pleasure is mine sweetie...and it’s also mine to give to you…"

Isobel commented teasingly, flicking her tongue over Ethel’s clit. Ethel moaned again, clearly close.   
"So close already baby? I've barely touched you."

Isobel purred licking again.   
"It's... new to me."  
"Well better get used to it."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Isobel laughed softly and began to lick Ethel’s clit.

"Mistress Isobel my sweet..."

She murred between licks.

"You call me Mistress Isobel when we're doing this...understand my love?"  
"Yes M... Mistress Isobel."  
Isobel purred and pressed her tongue a bit deeper into Ethel. Ethel moaned, very close. Isobel licked harder. Ethel soon cried out and came. Isobel had smiled, stroking her cheek gently. 

“You stay with me now…”


End file.
